


Call me instead

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik confronts Mats about his engagement with Cathy, because Mats had always said he loved him and not her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me instead

Mats stood shirtless in the crowded dressing room, world cup medal hung lose across his chest when Erik came running up to him.

 

“What are you playing at Mats?” Erik had clearly been crying, the world squad fell silent and turned to look at the both of them.

“What’s wrong Erik?” Mats said cooly, all well trying to ignore the stares of his team mates.

“You proposed to her, what about me Mats? You said you loved me?” Tears fell down Erik’s cheeks once again.

Mats sighed “I do love you Erik”

“Then what about her? You can’t love the both of us!”

 

Mats glanced around once more at his team mates, then took Erik by the hand leading him out of the dressing room and into one of the conference suites.

 

“You know how much I love you Erik”

“Then why did you propose to her?”

“You just don’t get it, do you? It’s all for show Erik, Cathy knows how much I love you. We are not even engaged”

Erik sniffed “What?”

“I don’t love Cathy, I love you”

“Then what about the wedding?”

“There won’t be a wedding”

 

Erik made to say something but Mats cut him off quickly “Shut up and kiss me”

Mats grabbed Erik by the back of his head and slammed their mouths together. The kiss is hard and passionate. The kiss caught Erik by surprise but he quickly recovered and started to kiss Mats back. Erik’s palm soothing over the muscles on Mats’ exposed chest.

 

Erik quickly broke the kiss “Make love to me Mats”

“I will once we get back to the hotel”

“No right here, right now”

“Isn’t that a song?”

“Mats, please”

“Well… ok”

 

Erik wasted no time in placing his hands into the waist band of Mats’ shorts and boxers and pushed them down to his ankles, dropping onto his knees at the same time. Mats’ cock is only half hard when Erik takes it into his hands and gives him a few quick jerks and feeling the member harden in his palm.

 

“So big” Erik says like it’s the first time he’s ever seen Mats’ cock. Erik rubs the tip over his lips then takes the into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around and teasing at the slit.

 

“S-Shit” Mats braces himself on the wall behind him. Erik chooses this moment and takes as much of Mats into his mouth as possible. Mats his huge and Erik couldn’t possibly fit the whole of him inside. Erik stopped as soon as the tip hit the back of his throat. Erik glanced up at Mats, the older man his teeth sunk into his lip and his eyes were closed. Erik drew his mouth up and started to bob his head up and down the hard shaft, using his hands to stroke at what he couldn’t reach. Mats looked great under his thumb like this. It’s only when Mats’ started babbling obscenity’s is when Erik pulled off, in fear he’d make Mats come way too soon.

 

“Fuck, you give good head” Mats says after a breath recovery

“Shut up and fuck me all ready”

“What about lube?”

“No problem” Erik pulled a tube of lube out of his football socks like it’s the most natural thing to do, carrying lube in your sock on a match day”

 

Mats slicked up his fingers while Erik tore away his own clothing. His world cup winning jersey, he folded it up neat and placed it on the desk. He pulled down his shorts and boxers together and flung them across the room without a care in the world. The lastly he rolled down his socks and left them on the floor.

 

“Bend over the desk” Mats swallowed taking in the beautiful naked sight of Erik.

“With pleasure” Erik winked and bent himself over the desk, shoving his ass in the air.

 

Erik shuddered once Mats pressed a cold digit to his entrance. Mats massaged the area around the slammed in the first digit. Erik groaned while Mats purred approvingly in the younger man’s ear. Mats whispered filth into Erik’s ear while he twisted and turned his finger, then started to thrust into him with it. Mats picked up speed and pace with every thrust of his finger. Eventually Mats pulled out the single digit and slammed it back with a second one and picking up from where he left off and slammed the two digits into him. Eventually Mats had four fingers inside of the younger man and thrust deep enough to curl his fingers into Erik’s prostate. The younger man kneed and groaned. Only then did Mats let his fingers slide out.

 

Mats wrapped his arms around Erik’s middle and peppered kisses up and down Erik’s neck while pressing the tip of his cock against Erik’s glistening hole. Mats pushed in slowly and pushed into Erik inch by inch until he reached the hilt. The both of them groaned when Mats shifted inside of him and pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back into him. Mats repeated the motion three times then settled into a rough, hard pace. Mats held Erik securely while he thrust into Erik rougher and harder in search of Erik’s prostate. Once Erik let out a whine, Mats knew he’d found what he is looking for and aimed the rest of his thrusts onto the sweet spot inside of him. Mats let his right hand slide downwards and his hand comes to meet Erik’s dripping member and jerks him off to the same pace as his thrusts. Erik moaned and gasped while he rest his back against Mats’ chest. Erik felt the all too familiar, heavy feelings in his balls and with one last thrust onto his prostate, Erik came hard and painted the desk with his seed. Erik panted while Mats tightened his grip around him, to stop the younger man sinking down onto the floor. Mats managed four more hard thrusts and followed suit coming hard inside of Erik.

 

Mats pulled out instantly, his cock followed by a flood of cum. Erik sunk down against the wall.

 

“I love you Mats”

Mats nodded “I love you too, now quick get dressed, we have a world cup to celebrate”

**Author's Note:**

> More Durmmels as promised. 
> 
> Remember you can send me requests and prompts on my blog: http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/


End file.
